Earth 6162:All-New Heroes For Hire
by Earth 6162
Summary: Jessica Jones-Cage thought she was done with the hero bit and happy just being a mother and leaving the hero part to her husband Luke Cage. However the hero bug is still there so she restarts the group her husband started.


**ALL-NEW HEROES FOR HIRE #1**

**NEW MANAGEMENT PART 1 **

**By:Serena Samson**

**Two Weeks Earlier**

Jessica Jones-Cage along with her daughter Danielle Luke Cage depart the Avengers Mansion with his team of Avengers. She waves goodbye to him as they watch the quinjet depart. "Lawrence can you take Danielle,please Luke is gone," she said. Lawrence Price,the new butler takes baby Danielle. Jessica kisses Danielle and says,"Wish mommy luck sweetie.

Danielle looks and smiles at her mother. Jessica waves to Danielle seeming quite uneased to leave her approaches Jessica and responds,"Do not worry we shall be fine you go pursue your goal." With those words Jessica looks up into the sky takes a deep breath and ascends into the sky. She flys towards Astoria,Queens as Jessica flies she ponders to herself but she shakes off the uneasiness.

"You're ready for this girl time to do this",she says. Soon Jessica see her destination and descends. She is met by two individuals Tony Stark and Daniel Rand. "Tony. Danny. Have you two been waiting long?",asked Jessica. Danny walks up to Jessica gives her a hug. "Not really but why all the hush-hush. I had to tell Luke the Rand Corp needed me,"said Danny. Jessica starts to laugh in amusement,"Don't worry Luke will never know but I need you two to keep this a secret.",replied Jessica.

The trio begins to walk through an old apartment complex soon Jessica stop and pointed. Tony asked,"Jessica why did we stop?" Tony and Danny look in the direction in which Jessica was pointing. They see a four story building nearly complete run down over looking the East River.

"There it is my friends it's perfect. It's not too big not too small either. A great office/headquarters for the my team the Heroes For Hire."

"Wait! Jessica I thought you out of the hero game just a mother now. I remember you asking that I was at the mansion when you said that. Tony was there as well. What's going on Jessica?"

"It's easy Danny, Jessica still got the itch you can try and take the life away but it never goes."

Jessica nods her head in agreement. "Tony is right Danny lately I watch Luke and the team go off helping people being the hero of the family and I love being a mother but the hero bug is still there Danny,"she said. By that Danny understands Jessica's words she mostly stays in the mansion with Danielle doing motherly things with baby Danielle. Danny replied," I get it Jess, but sure about this? Heroes For Hire was Luke's and my idea and it took off from there. So if you need my help you got it."

"Thanks Danny and do I get your help Tony? Or will great Tony Stark back down?

"Actually Jessica I'll buy the building fix it up the works. But one thing I need to know who's join this bandwagon"

Jessica turns and smiles," Actually guys I've been in contact with a few people for a few months now.

**NOW**

Jessica finds herself pinned against a wall by a forklift by a member of the terrorist group Ultimatum. Jessica uses her super strength to push the forklift away. Soon the driver is grabbed by shadow tendrils by Silhouette. "Got you covered Jessica",she said. As Jessica and Silhouette handle their opposition. Jessica see the leader Flag Smasher and a few of his men attempting to steal precious cargo crate that says "Stark Resilient" on them.

"3-D Man. Husk. Looks like Flag Smasher and his Ultimatum goons are trying to steal the golden prize. See if you two could persuade him not to be a bad boy will ya".

3-D Man and Husk race toward Flag Smasher.

As the two race towards a modified Apache attack chopper begins shooting at the two heroes. Flag Smasher shouts," Kill them!" Husk jumps on top of 3-D Man covering him with her body. As he looked up Husk was completely titanium. "You alright Delroy? Stay under me sweetie",Husk said. As the chopper continues to fire Silhouette teleports 3-D Man to safety. Husk easily gets up and continues to races towards Flag-Smasher.

"Jessica we need that chopper out of the sky!"

"Alright on it Delroy look up! Backup has arrived".

The team looks up and see Rage along with Valkyrie descending towards the chopper. Valkyrie chops the tail of the chopper with her sword Dragonfang. Her flying steed Aragorn catches her but Rage was still on the chopper he rips the door of and tosses the pilot out. Jessica flies up and catches the pilot as Valkyrie catches Rage. The chopper explodes and with the major distraction Husk and 3-D Man gets the drop on Flag Smasher and his men.

Husk throws a huge right hook knocking Flag Smasher out. With their leader down the the rest of the Ultimatum surrender. "Damn Paige I think you broke his jaw,"Jessica said. The team all stares at Husk. "I guess he has a glass jaw ya'll",replied Husk. Soon the authorities arrived along with a representative of Stark Resilient. Flag Smasher and his men are taken in. The representative thanks the group of heroes and hands Jessica a check for their assistance however she hands they check and says,"Please give it you charity,sir".

As that was happened back at the newly modified Jewel Plaza building the team's secretary Jennifer Royce is filing paper work. Suddenly,as Jennifer turned an elderly Asian man is stand front of the doorway. Jennifer is shocked and startled.

"Oh my!"

"Forgive me young lady I did not mean to startle you. I was told by Rand this is where I could find Jessica Jones".

" Yes,it is Mister?

"My name is Izo. And it is very important that I talk to her."

To Be Continued


End file.
